


Valkubus Prompts

by Dances_In_Ashes



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dances_In_Ashes/pseuds/Dances_In_Ashes
Summary: dumb-in-bloom asked for Valkubus, 55





	1. Chapter 1

"Let me breathe you in and breathe the words in your mouth  
Inside you’re shivering, the silence shouts so loud  
And I just want to, I just want to stay around  
While my heart beats, I promise I won’t let you down

If I’m somewhere else it doesn’t mean that I don’t see

That you don’t trust yourself, that’s why you don’t trust me  
It makes me crazy  
When you’re crazy."

-Gareth Emery, "Concrete Angel"

It had happened again; what had started out as a succubus super-charge had turned into a frantic clawing at clothing until only skin was pressed against skin. Hands moved over a body she was desperately still learning, each sweep of her fingertips cataloging old battle scars and dimples and muscles. Lips met in furious competition, teeth drawing blood and moans both.

Bo wanted to find those broken pieces Tamsin kept hidden away from the world and fix them, to put her back together. She sensed such loneliness and distrust in the Valkyrie, and even after everything the woman still kept her at arm’s length. They had come a long way, though, from those early days when Tamsin had been clamoring to see her behind bars.

Now there were small smiles and grudging comments, a touch that lingered a bit longer than it used to. And Tamsin’s continued insistence that Bo recharge on her chi –because she could take it- which is how they had moved to rough, dirty sex so quickly.

Bo should have known it would take a lot more to win Tamsin over, but she was slowly melting the ice from around the warrior’s heart, drawing out a little more warmth with each passing day. And, perhaps, one day Tamsin would trust her, and the blonde wouldn’t be so lonely anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dumb-in-bloom asked for Valkubus, 55

"I’ve set my sights on you  
And no one else will do  
And I… I’ve got to have my way now, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you’re lots of fun  
Open up your lovin’ arms…."

-Dope, "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" (cover)

 

It had started out as resentment, perhaps even disdain, for the succubus. Working alongside Dyson had changed that, no matter how much she had denied it in the beginning.

Bo had once been an annoyance, a job she had to see through, but now….now she couldn’t walk away even if she wanted to. 

Definitely not as she came around the woman’s talented fingers, her cries echoing into the empty air of the apartment –Kenzi had long-since left to go shopping (which seemed to be her default). Her own fingers gripped Bo’s forearms, possibly to the point of bruising, but it was the last thing on her mind as the succubus pounded her into next week and made her climax so forcefully she was sure she was going to black out.

Even as she came down from her high, those fingers were busy working her over again, and the steady build of a second orgasm had her grinding eagerly. Lips found a nipple, the tip of a tongue forcing her into overdrive, and before she could comprehend what was happening, she was crying Bo’s name and thrusting wantonly.

To say she hadn’t felt this alive in a long time was an understatement. She had lost desire a thousand years ago, when all sexual depravity had become commonplace to her, but introducing the unaligned succubus had not only awakened her sexuality….it had ignited it.

“Fuck me, succubus,” she managed as her muscles slowed their clenching, “fuck me with everything you’re worth.”


End file.
